


A failed gyudon

by mikunicchi



Series: Arashi Week / #Sakumoto Week Drabbles [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi Week, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, SakumotoWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: When Sho tries to cook for Jun but royally fails at it.Written for Arashi Week #SakumotoWeekDay 2 / Prompt - Cooking





	A failed gyudon

Sho was unable to sit still in their dining table as he watched Jun taking a bite from the gyudon. Sho fidgeted in his place. The gyudon didn’t even seem edible… Sho was afraid that it was a total failure. He wished he had some time to get rid of his failed gyudon attempt before Jun came. He just can’t believe that he had served Jun this thing in their anniversary! 

All he wanted was to cook for his beloved Jun for once and look at how it turned out. He just wanted it to be special… Since it was a special day! But with his cooking skills he just miserably failed. And the worst part happens to be the part where Jun came home earlier than any other day, giving Sho no chance to get rid of the gyudon and clean the kitchen. 

When Jun came home, he looked around but said nothing. He shrugged the messy state of the kitchen but there was nothing more to throw a hissy fit. At least, Sho was careful enough to not to burn the kitchen. Then he took the gyudon before Sho could say anything and moved to their dining table and started to eat it. 

The silence dragged sorely as Jun continued to eat the gyudon with an unreadable expression. Sho couldn’t stand at it anymore. The silence was killing him!

“Jun…” 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Please, say something...” Sho whined.

Jun continued to stay silent until he finished the bowl. Jun closed his eyes as he finally finished the bowl and set his chopsticks down. “Thanks for the food,” he murmured dutifully before looking at Sho with a calm but still stern expression. 

“Sho-san,” he started making Sho jump in his place. “I really appreciate your thoughtfulness and I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.” He said bluntly.

Sho lowered his head. “I wanted to make it up to you since it’s always you who cooks…” Sho murmured. 

Jun hummed thoughtfully. “You can make it up in different ways,” he answered his voice clearly amused.

Sho raised his head and met Jun’s gaze. Jun was sitting in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a daring smirk. 

“For example?” Sho asked curiously although he had a vague idea what Jun was talking about. 

“Do you know what takes two to tango?” Jun cocked his head to the right side. 

“I think, I know what you’re talking about,” Sho smiled as he stood up from his place to drag Jun towards their bedroom.


End file.
